


Getting to Know You

by desperationandgin



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin





	Getting to Know You

They’ve been on the island pretending to be a part of DHARMA for two months. Juliet never left and he never questions it, he just tiptoes around her, afraid that he’ll say something wrong and she’ll be on the next sub out. He has no idea when he actually started to need her instead of want her, and it pisses him off, truth be told, because she fucking tasered him in the jungle once and it’s bullshit that he’s just letting that go. But he does, because she’s all he’s got.  
  
Living with her is a pain in his ass, she yells at him to pick up his clothes, leave his work boots by the door, not put the empty carton back in the fridge and it irritates the living shit out of him. He has no idea why he’s stuck with her anyway other than Horace’s half baked excuse that ‘that’s the way the housing cards fell’. As soon as he sees Miles attempting to be the picture of innocence, James knows he said something to paint the wrong picture, but it’s too late to say anything now or their cover’s blown. It isn’t all bad, he guesses. She cooks for him, does his laundry, reads with him. But the lines have been getting a little blurred lately, and he’s not sure what to do about it.  
  
He comes home from work, early because Phil’s training the newest guy, Jerry. If you ask James, the last person who needs to be training anyone is fucking Phil, but that’s not his call, so he just goes home. He’s unzipping his jumpsuit and rounding the corner in the hallway when he runs right into Juliet. At first he’s saying he’s sorry, trying to get past her, but then he realizes she’s not moving and her arms are covering her chest, and _what the fuck_  she’s  _naked_. He’s at a loss for words for a second, but his hands automatically reach out to steady her. “You roam around the house naked when I ain’t here?” he asks, his hands still on her bare shoulders, and he’s realizing that her skin is smooth like glass, the pads of his thumbs rough against her.  
  
She doesn’t look at him, not at first. “All of our towels are dirty,” she manages, heart pounding and wishing he’d just let her go so that she can get dressed in her room.  
  
“How the hell’s a clean towel that you dry your clean body with gonna get dirty?”  
  
She looks up to rebuttal, but it’s when his eyes meet hers that she realizes how dangerous this is. He’s staring at her, has been since he ran into her she realizes, and when they lock eyes his hands slide down her shoulders slowly as if he’ll pull away from her. But instead he pulls her against him, and his mouth is falling over hers, her hands are working on shoving his jumpsuit down, and one of his hands cups a breast, thumb moving slowly over the nipple. She moans in the otherwise quiet of the hall and that does nothing to slow him down, backing her up until she’s against the wall. Her hand moves into his boxers and wraps around him, her heart picking up its pace when she realizes that he’s already hard.  
  
James groans and can’t get the rest of his clothes off fast enough before he’s exploring her, moving a hand between her thighs and pressing his fingers into her. He’s thought about this; thought about her, thought about pushing her back onto the couch plenty of nights, or lifting her onto the kitchen counter, and he moves his hand faster, his thumb over her clit. She cries out, hips jerking against him as he moves, fingers clutching at the back of his neck until he removes his hand and lifts her, letting her wrap around him. She’s panting hard against his neck but then she whispers against his ear that she wants him and he wastes no time thrusting into her.   
  
She moans his name loudly and it sets him off, moving fast and hard and thinking about the way her hair smells like the cheap DHARMA shampoo, the way her eyes crinkle a little when she really laughs, the way her tank tops raise just enough to show off her stomach when she stretches. He presses his face into her neck and bites down gently, just enough to make her jerk against him, and he soothes the spot with his tongue. He shifts his hips and she gasps so he figures on staying just like that, and suddenly she’s coming apart, her fingernails scratching down his back. He has no idea if this is a onetime thing or if she’ll let him do this with her again, but suddenly she’s biting at his lower lip and he’s done. His hips slam into hers one more time until his body tenses and he groans her name, hands holding onto her hips.  
  
When they’re both still, his forehead is resting against hers and she pushes lightly at his chest, unwrapping her legs from around his waist. And now he’s worried this is going to be awkward, that she’s going to stop talking to him or request to move, or something. But instead, she’s pulling him down into a kiss, and he realizes this is the first time they have. His tongue moves over hers eagerly until she’s pulling away with a slight whimper and he doesn’t move, just stays in her space. “I have to go to work,” she says softly, and he figures that just because he’s home early doesn’t mean she doesn’t have shit to do.   
  
Stepping back completely, he looks over her, taking her in and she blushes softly, tucking her hair behind her ears. “It’s only to do paperwork. I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” She disappears into her room and James stands in the hallway, looking at the closed door.  
  
A couple of hours. That gives him enough time to clean up. Maybe make her dinner. He decides that after today, he wants to try and get to know her.


End file.
